Frost and Snow
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Jack Frost… Clara Snow. Two different elements, but born of the same meaning, The same heart. Both are cold, harsh and unforgiving, however deep within them, buried beneath these layers are two lone figures. These two figures are the fate of the elements; they are the reason to why they came here in the first place. But what happens when two fates cross paths? Rated k later T
1. You Believe?

**Hey guys!**

**So Christmas is tomorrow and I thought that I would write a new story all about a film I recently saw: Rise of the Guardians. If you haven't seen this film yet go see it, trust me its good guys.**

**Now I know that I've been gone for a while but I HAVE A GOOD REASON SO JUST HEAR ME OUT! A lot of stuff has been going on lately for me, mainly to do with school work, homework and family problems. I'm really sorry you guys but you know I love you (In a writer and reader kind of way) and I wouldn't forget you…**

**Anyway without further adieu, The story!_ **

_Chapter One- You believe?_

"Clara dear? It's time for bed now!" A grown woman with long brown hair and clear blue eyes picked up a young girl, no older than six years old, and began to carry her to her room. "But Mummy! It's snowing… Can't I watch it?" The young girl pouted her blue eyes glowing in the light of the winter moon.

"Yes Dear, Can't she watch it?" A man with light blond hair poked his head of a door. "Daddy!" Clara wiggled in her mother's arms, finally stopping when her mother gave her to her father. The woman smiled as her family made sad faces at her, pleading to go and watch the snow fall. "Pleeeease?" They said together, eyes growing wide and innocent. Sighing, the woman walked over to her husband and took his hand. "Okay" She began, grinning at their smiling faces "let's go watch the snow fall"

The family of three made their way to an open window seat, back down the half climbed stairs. Once there, Clara jumped out of her father's arms and pressed her face against the closed portion of the window. "Wow…" She whispered as small snowflakes drifted in through the window and came to rest on her nose.

"Clara?" The Girl looked to her Father, her eyes showing the love she felt for him. "Yes daddy? What is it?" she asked.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what daddy?"

"The warmth of the blizzard?" Clara shook her head at her dad. Clara's dad turned and looked out the window again.

"No? Well listen then…" The young girl shut her eyes in concentration.

"Can you hear it? The twinkling of the snow falling, like stars in the sky?" Clara frowned, shaking her head softly. The older man reached down and put his hands either side of his daughters head, pulling it closer to the window. After a few minutes Clara pulled her head away from the window, looking confused.

"You still can't hear it?" He asked, " No daddy" her voice innocent and soft. "Well look around you then…" Clara looked out the window.

"Do you see it? The glowing frost sparkling under the moon light… "Squinting slightly, the girl began to press her face closer to the window, before pulling back and pouting.

"Look again, but try harder this time Clara" Shaking her head, Clara crossed her arms in a huff.

"No? You don't see it?" Her dad asked, putting his hand on Clara's shoulder. "Well I can…I see it, I feel it, I hear it and I will always if I believe…" Clara scoffed.

"What? You think I'm lying? That I'm making all this up?" Clara nodded her head, her expression saying _'Well duh!_'. The man pulled his daughter onto his lap, making her look into his eyes.

" If you believed in it, I'm sure you would see it too, you know" He said, shifting his gaze to look at the snow before returning it to look at his daughter. "Come on Clara, Let's get you to bed."

Yawning, Clara grabbed her father's hand and began to slowly walk up the stairs. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Clara and her dad entered a light blue room. Silently the pair made their way to the bed and the man began to tuck his daughter in. Clara watched as her dad walked across the room, pausing in the doorway.

"Just one thing before I go, One tiny thing… "He said, facing his daughter again "When I asked you those questions, were you speaking with your mind… or with your heart?" And with that he shut the door and flicked off the lights.

**11 Years later…**

Clara sat in her bed, the only source of light coming through an open window. She kept thinking about what she heard her father said all those years ago, about speaking with your heart and not your mind. Sighing, Clara made her way over to her window and opened it, letting the cold air rush into her room. Tilting her head towards the moon, She opened her mouth and whispered to it.

"Why did this happen to me? Why me of all people? Why did you take him away from me?" Clara felt tears gently fall down her face. Bringing a sleeve to her eyes, she carefully wiped away her tears. Opening her ice blue eyes again, she saw a lone snowflake fall in front of her face.

"Look after him for me, will you?" She asked. The snowflake twirled in the air as if saying yes, before landing on her nose, the coldness spreading through her body. Clara blinked slowly, her mind remembering that moment eleven years ago when her father was still around. Tears began to fall down her face again, leaving wet streaks from the corner of her eyes to the bottom of her cheeks.

Clara Shut her eyes for a second, allowing the tears she had kept in to flow. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, but Clara didn't care, she just sat there letting herself cry her heart out. "Were all alone now, no one can fill the gap dads left behind between me and mum"

_"_You aren't alone…" Clara's eyes snapped open, looking for the source of the voice. Giving up on finding the person, she reached up to close the window. However, before Clara touched the handle a soft, almost angelic sound chimed out.

Clara looked at the sky and saw snow falling from above.

_"Can you hear it? The twinkling of the snow falling, like stars in the sky?" _Her dads voice rung out in her head. Clara gasped, she listened again, not with her mind like when she was younger but with her heart…

This time a small speck of snow landed on Clara's hand, ringing out quietly as it hit her skin. Clara laughed, Her eyes filling with happiness. It was true, all you had to do was use your heart, not your mind. Stepping closer to the window, Clara listened to the soft, calming sounds of the world around her. Shutting her eyes, she swayed to the melody.

_"As long as you believe, you will never be alone… Remember to believe Clara…" _It was her dad's voice again, another memory in her head. However this time Clara just smiled at the sky.

"Don't worry daddy... I will always believe in everything from now on."

"Yeah that's likely" Clara whipped her head around, that was the same voice that told her she wasn't alone earlier. "Who…Who's There?" She called out, brushing stands of blonde hair ,that had got stuck to her face, out of her were a few moments of silence, before a sad sigh filled the room.

"Don't kid yourself Jack… She wouldn't be able to see you" Clara turned around fast enough to see a figure leaving through her window. "Wait! Who are you?" But it was no use, whoever it was they were gone. Clara slumped down onto her bed, pulling the duvet close to her chin. It was coming up to midnight; tomorrow will be the third week anniversary of her dad's death.

Clara turned onto her side to look out of the window. "Whoever you were… "She whispered, staring out into the night sky "You said I wasn't alone, so don't make me… Please come back, protect me form the hurt…" With that she turned over and fell asleep, unaware that a figure was now floating outside of her window.

"Don't worry, Clara." The figure said, looking at the sleeping girl "I will always protect you" The person smirked, showing shiny white teeth, "After all" He said "That's what guardians are for, aren't they?" Then the figure disappeared, leaving behind a singular, glowing,white snowflake…

**TADA DONE DID IT HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Okay so hopefully there will be updates to all my stories by the end of today, and I will be updating more often because I have two weeks off school so yay!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story, I hope it was good! Next chapter should be out tomorrow so you shouldn't have to wait that long. Okay well Love ya guys! (Again I mean love in a reader and writer sort of way...)**


	2. Mum can see him?

**Okay so here's Chapter two, Reviews are appreciated and they also help me know whats good and bad about my story. I have a couple of things planned for this story, so i'm hoping more people will read it so I can keep the story going. Hopefully there might be an update tommorow, or later today so Yay! Anywho on with the story!**

**Chapter two- Mum can see him?**

The sun steamed in through Clara's curtain, falling lightly on the 17 year olds face. Last night she had had the oddest dream ever, she had dreamed that she had heard the stars and that a strange person had been in her room.

Slowly getting to her feet, Clara began to make her way across the room, like she did every morning, to open her window. Still half asleep, she reached out to grab the handle, However Clara's fingers gripped air. Coming out of her sleepy trance, she opened her half closed eyelids and looked at the space in front of her. Clara gasped, her usually closed window was wide open, a trail of frost adorning the glass…

Clara's mind raced back to her, what she called, dream. The stars… The Voices… That figure… It was all true, all of it, the whole dream was actually reality. Clara trembled involuntarily; somebody had been in her room, no just somebody, a boy…

Still shaky and unsure, Clara closed her window allowing her hand to rest on the handle longer than it should have been. "If it was all true..." Clara looked out the window, watching the still rising sun "Then where are you?"

"I'm right here, Oh wait that's right you can't see or hear me can you?" That voice…that was the same voice from last night. Clara spun around quickly, her eyes darting around wildly. "YOU! Show Yourself… NOW!"

"I AM showing myself!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not, your lying!"

"Lying?! You're calling ME a lyer? You said last night that you would believe in everything b…"

"I DO BELIEVE IN EVERYTHING!"

"LIES! I CAN ONLY BE HEARED AND SEEN IF…Wait a minute, you can hear me?

"OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Really? You can actually hear me? Can you see me?"

"Can you PLEASE Tell me who you are?!"

"I will when you answer my question!"

"WHAT QUESTION?"

"CAN YOU SEE ME?!"

"N0!" Clara breathed heavily. The room fell silent; the only sound that could be heard was Clara breathing. "You… You can't see me?" Clara heard the sadness in the boy's voice, it broke her heart. "No… I can't… I'm so sorry…But, But I can hear you" Once again silence engulfed the room. Clara opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly shut it, not knowing what to say.

Just as the tension began to get unbearable, the boy's voice rang out again but this time softer. "Would you want to?" Clara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Would I want to what?"

"Would you like to see me, you know, if you could?" Clara sat back down on her bed, looking down at the floor. "I… I don't know, I mean Yes if I could but then again no because I have no idea who you are" Once she finished talking, Clara heard a laugh fill the air.

"Well" he said "I guess it's a good time for introductions then?" Clara nodded slowly, unsure at first. I mean, who wouldn't, she had only just met the boy. "I'm Clara, Clara Snow" Clara held out her hand to shake, but quickly pulled it back since there was no one there.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Snow, I'm Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost? Psh, Yeah right sunshine, dream on, who are you really?"

"Hey! Who you calling Sunshine? I'm more of a snowflake then a sun!"

"Fine, _Snowflake_" The boy groaned "going back to the original topic"

"And that would be?"

"That you are defiantly NOT Jack Frost" Jack gave Clara a sound of mock hurt, placing a hand above his heart to exaggerate his act, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"How dare you!" He added a fake gasp "I think I'm going to faint!" Clara giggled, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Okay, Okay, if you are the real Jack Frost then prove it!" Clara swore she could hear the gears turning in his head. "Gladly…" Suddenly, As if by magic, it began to snow in Clara's room.

"AHH!,WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?"

" You asked me to prove that I'm Jack Frost and so I did" Clara turned around slowly, taking in the scene around her, but stopped when she came face to face with a boy around the same age as her. "Oh…My…God… Are you really here in my room?"

"Urm yea? I thought we already established that?

"No, we agreed that I could hear you, not that I could see you or that you are real…" Jack's eyes grew wide, allowing Clara to get a closer look at them. She gasped, They were beautiful… A icy blue with a darker, softer blue around the edges. As Clara stared into his pupils she swore she could see tiny snowflakes dancing inside, glowing as they spun weightlessly.

Once Jack calmed down a bit from the shock, his eyes began to return to their normal size. Clara, still in a trance from his eyes, subconsciously took a step closer to carry on looking at the strange boys face. As Jack began to return to normal, a cocky smile appeared on his pale face.

"See something you like, Snow?" Clara took a step back from Jack, pushing his shoulder with her hand. "Dream on! As if I'd like you!"

"Well that's a bit rich coming from someone who was staring at me, you know, the expression_ 'Lost in your eyes _'comes to mind'

"Well… I… Urm, You… Shut up!" Jack chuckled lightly, his eyes following Clara as she walked to her bedroom door. "Out!" She said pointing to the landing. Jack frowned, was she that annoyed at him?

"Hey Clara, look, I'm real sorry if what I said offended you…" Clara laughed, "You didn't offend me Jack!"

"I didn't? Then why do you want to get rid of me?" Jack looked down at the floor, He didn't want to lose his new friend, not to mention his first teenage believer.

"Because I need to get dressed, silly!"

"Wait, now I'm silly? I thought I was snowflake" Jack sent a smirk Clara's way. "You can be whatever you want to be _sunshine_, just be it outside of my room" Jack groaned and dragged himself outside of the door, hearing the lock shut behind him, he sat down on the floor against the wall.

Ten minutes later, Clara walked out. Her blonde hair, Which she got from her father, was brushed and flowing down past her shoulders and stopping just above the bottom of her ribs. Her face was washed and looked clean and healthy and she was wearing black leggings, a short purple skirt and a purple-blue zip up hoodie.

"Wow…" Jack muttered under his breath, eying Clara from foot to head. Clara smiled, mishchieve in her eyes. "Now who likes who Frost?" Jack snapped his gaze to Clara, grinning.

_"Now?_ So you admit to liking me at some point?" Clara clenched her fists; the cockiness of the boy was starting to get to her. "Oh shut up!"

"Are you talking to me dear?" Clara's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother walking over to her door. "Mum! What are you doing up so early?" Mrs Snow rubbed her eyes, letting out a slight yawn.

"I couldn't sleep; it hasn't been the same in that room since your father died…" Clara's heart split, she had almost forgotten what this day was considering the events of this morning. " Oh mum… I almost forgot" Clara's mum smiled and hugged her daughter, "Don't be sorry, It would be best to forget after what happened"

Jack slowly got off the floor, watching the pair as they hugged each other. As Mrs Snow pulled away from her daughter she saw a strange boy who she had never seen before. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She yelled, pushing Clara behind her back to protect her.

"You can see me?"

"YES! NOW WHO ARE YOU?"

"You know, you shout a lot like your daughter" Jack replied rubbing the side of his head, trying to gain some of his hearing back. "Mum! Calm down! That's just Jack" Clara placed a hand on her mums shoulder to try and calm her down. "Jack! WHOS JACK!" Clara took a step towards Jack, turning around to face her mum.

"Jack is Jack Frost mum…"

**OOOO Clara's mum can see him! What will happen next? **

**okay guys so There's a website- FIM Fiction . Net and Im on there, same name and all. If you guys really like my stories and such please follow me on there cause it gives me a rough estimate of who is actually reading my stories. Thanks! Bannanapie27**


	3. Falling

**Here it is as promised, Chapter 3! **

"Jack is Jack Frost mum…" Clara's mum's eyes widened, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Clara" She said sternly "Your 17 now, if you have a boyfriend you don't need to lie and tell me he's Jack Frost"

"Mum!" Clara's face turned bright red, even Jack had a pink tinge to his usually pale face. "Were not together!" Mrs snow grinned mischievously. "Oh really" She said, eyes sparkling "If your not together then 'what' where you doing in my daughters room?" Jack blushed even more, she certainly wasn't implying what he thinks she was, was she?

"MUM! We're not together…" Clara took a sideways glance at Jack, eyeing his red face "and… he really is Jack Frost" Mrs Snow's expression changed drastically, from happy to concerned.

"Dear, Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head?" She questioned, searching Clara's face with her eyes to see if there was any bruises. "I'm fine mum, really I am"

"You're positive now? Certain?" Clara sighed, "Yes mum, I'm fine, F.I.N.E Fine"

"Okay…" Clara's mum turned her attention to Jack, holding out her hand. " It's nice to meet you, Urm , Mr Frost. I'm Valery " Jack took the hand and shook it once. "Please" He said "Just call me Jack" Valery cleared her throat, giving Jack a weird look.

"So, You're really real?"

"Yes mam"

"You're really Jack Frost" Jack nodded, "And Your dating my daughter?"

"Yes… wait, No! No I'm not!" Jack turned red again, trying to cover up his mistake. Clara's mum laughed, "It's okay dear! I'm only kidding" Jack sighed, as did Clara, "But one can remain faithful, can she not?" She winked at Jack.

"Okay that's enough chit chat for now!" Clara said, grabbing Jacks arm and yanking him down the stairs. "Wait Clara! Where are you going?" her mum called.

"Out!" She replied, opening the door and running outside onto the path. "You know, that seems to be your favourite word" Jack stated, repositioning his hoodie.

"What does?"

"Out"

"Oh shut up sunshine"

"Hey!" Jack said offended "I thought we discussed that matter?" Clara laughed, taking a step forward onto the snow covered grass. " We did but… COLD!" She shouted, falling backwards onto her bum. "What is it?" Jack asked, trying to contain his rising laughter. Clara glared at him, before pointing to her bare feet. "I've forgotten my shoes…"

"What a shame, Anything important I should know about?" Clara got to her feet (After mumbling something about how Jack was as helpful as a cube of ice when you trying to warm up) and began to walk back inside, to get her shoes. Just before she could open the handle, two strong arms picked her up bridal style. "Jack! Put me down!"

"Nope! I have too much planned, for you just to go ruin my schedule by wasting time with shoes!"

"What schedule? We only met this morning!"

"You can be surprised of what I can do when someone takes 10 minutes to get dressed, Now come on!" Clara pouted, "But my feet are cold!" She exclaimed.

"And the colder they will become the longer we wait around here for" Jack grinned, knowing he had won. "Fine, but please don't F…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Jack soared into the air.

**In The Air**

"NOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Clara shouted, hitting Jack with her fists as her hair flew frantically over her face.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, his eyes glowing but Clara didn't notice. "YES! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Your wish is my command…" suddenly Jack let go of Clara, Causing her to plummet down to earth.

"JACK!" Clara screamed, eyes closed, as the wind rushed past her ears. "Yes? What's wrong?" Clara opened her eyes to find herself looking into two, blue orbs. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG YOU BASTARD IS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Kill you? Whatever gave you that impression?" Jack smiled, enjoying the game. " HMM, I DON'T KNOW… PROBABLY THE FACT THAT YOUR ABOUT TO LET ME FALL TO MY DEATH!" Clara shifted her eyes to look around her, they were about a minute away from being human scrambled eggs.

"I won't let you fall Clara" Clara let out a breath as well as she could with the wind blowing in the opposite direction. Jack grinned, "You never let me finish, Clara, I won't let you fall if you say four little words…" Clara motioned with her eyebrows for Jack to continue.

"All you have to say is: Jack you're the greatest… I promise"

"OKAY! JACK YOURE THE GREATEST!" Jack laughed. "Not like that, like this" With that he leaned up to Clara's ear and whispered seductively, "Jack you're the greatest…" Clara tried hard not to blush, but considering its Jack, it was hard not to. Seeing as she was about 20 seconds from death, Clara thought '_what the hell!_' and nodded quickly.

"OKAY!" Clara shouted,moving slightly so Jack could hear her better, then she gently cupped his ear. " Jack you are the greatest, most loveable human being that ever set foot on this earth" Clara leaned back to see the efforts of her work take place, and boy was it worth it. Jacks face was a bright red, a hand placed to the ear she just spoke in. "Very nice" He mumbled before disappearing from under her.

Clara saw the ground meters from her face and screamed with all her might. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY GOD JACK YOU PROMISED, AHHHHH!" Clara braced herself for impact but it never came, instead when she opened her eyes Jack had one hand wrapped protectively and her waist and the other holding his staff out in front of him, kind of like a steering wheel.

"Oh My God! Jack! I can't believe you did that!" Clara exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder with her fists. "Did what? Got you to admit the truth about how great I am?" Clara rolled her eyes, "By the way, _most loveable human being that ever set foot on this earth?"_

" I thought I was going to die Jack, I might as well had made the most of my last few moments"

"Yeah , Yeah, Tell it to the judge" Clara smirked, "So you're a judge now, Sunshine? What happened to snowflake and silly?"

"You… There not Nick… Shut up!" Clara giggled, "Oh you thinks it's funny?" she nodded at his question. "Well, Clara, Do you think it would be funny if I dropped you again?" Clara stopped giggling right away, her eyes growing wide.

"You wouldn't dare…" Jack smiled.

"Try me Snow" And with that he let go of her again, watching as Clara screamed in frustration. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He laughed at her attempts to stay mad at him when he's the only one who could save her. " Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Clara kicked Jack once he had set the down on the floor. "OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Clara flipped blonde hair out of her eyes, causing Jacks heart to flutter just a little. "That" She said panting "Was for dropping me out of the sky once"

" Wait but I dropped you out of the sky twi…" He was cut off by a hand slapping his face, not hard to hurt but hard enough to sting.

"That" Clara said "Was for the second time you dropped me out of the sky, I mean, Come on man! Twice!" Jack laughed as she pouted at him, before noticing how dark it was. "We better get you home…" He said, offering his arm to Clara. "Yeah, mum will flip out if I'm not home soon" She graciously took his arm and intertwined it with her own. As they began walking back, Jack noticed how Clara was shivering.

"Your cold?" Clara shot him a sarcastic look. "No, I'm walking with the coldest person on earth and I have no shoes on, why would I be?" Jack chuckled lightly, "Okay, Okay no need to get your hair in a bunch"

"It's already in a bunch from you dropping me so much"

"Hey! You already told me off for that" He said, giving Clara a kicked puppy look whilst placing a hand to his cheek. "Oh don't do that face on me, I can't stand that face"

"What face?" Jack asked, his eyes shining as If he was going to cry. "Jack stop it, Please it's too adorable"

" Adorable? Ha! You should have seen bunny when he was shrunk!"

"Bunny? Who's Bunny? Could you show me a picture of him?" Jack stopped walking , "Tell you what I'll bring a photo of him when I visit again, okay?"

" When will that be?" Jack frowned, Unsure. "Hopefully sometime next week, okay?" Clara nodded it was Sunday, so at least she had school to keep her occupied in the meantime.

"Well, were here" Jack said, gesturing to her house before waving goodbye and turning around. "Wait Jack!" He turned only to be pulled into a hug by Clara. The hug was warm and cold but was perfect for Jack. Just before she pulled away, Clara kissed Jacks cheek lightly. "That" She whispered "Was for making me happy today…"

Clara let go of Jack and began walking back to her house, smiling all the way. Jack however stood frozen to the spot, literally, as he had formed a layer of ice around his bare feet without noticing. "See you soon Clara!" He called out, flying off into the night.

"See you Snowflake" Clara said, turning the door knob and going inside.

**Okay guys that was chapter 3, Next chapter will be up soon. Remember Reviews help me and let me know if my stories are any good!**


End file.
